This is Love, Suckers!
by bxcuj
Summary: Porque Brick siempre fue un envidioso y un desconsiderado, y claro, porque las reacciones de Momoko Akatsutsumi eran tan malditamente inocentes que era gracioso el solo tocar su mano con tal de ver como su cara se coloreaba de rojo. Y sí, eso para él era amor.


**D** escargo de Responsabilidad: **D** emashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z **no me pertenece** , solo utilizo sus personajes sin fines de lucro.

 **A** dvertencia: **A** U. Universo Alterno. OoC.

 **P** areja: Brick **/** Momoko.

* * *

 **This is Love, Suckers!**

 **C** hapter **I: ** S _trawberry._

— ¿Qué piensas cuándo la ves?

Pestañeo ante la pregunta dicha tan de la nada, y me quedo mirando hacia donde indica Boomer con la cabeza: Momoko está de espaldas a nosotros, con la coleta cayéndole sobre la espalda y hablando de forma animada con un tipo que no conocía ni que había visto antes. A juzgar por los movimientos ladeados que hace con las manos y que, de vez en cuando, juega con algún mechón de cabello pelirrojo que se soltó de su moño, puedo deducir que intenta dárselas de coqueta, y claro, eso no funciona en Momoko.

—Que tiene un buen trasero, supongo —respondo desconcertado, con Boomer rodando los ojos ante mi respuesta—. Ah, pero lo chillona y lo irritante le quita puntos. Aunque, si hablamos de puntuación, diría que le doy un seis. No, espera. Es una idiota cuando quiere, así que eso le daría un cinco, y también hay que considerar que es algo extraña, siempre anda leyendo esos cómics raros y todo eso, así que le pondría un...

—No estoy preguntando tu puntuación, Brick —me interrumpe visiblemente irritado.

—Entonces, ¿qué? No entiendo, hermano.

Miro de nuevo a Momoko, que deja caer los hombros hacia adelante un poco con cierto aire de tristeza. El tipo que estaba a su lado le había dado la espalda en cuanto una nueva chica apareció detrás de él, y se fue con ella tan campante que ignoró por completo los intentos de la tarada por coquetearle. Luego de ese faltal intento, se da vuelta hacia adelante, apoya la espalda en la pared del pasillo, se muerde el labio y hace como si la pantalla apagada de su móvil fuese más interesante que cualquier cosa que estuviese a su alrededor, todo por no parecer recién abandonada como, efectivamente, lo había sido. Pero no la culpo. Bueno, no culpo al tipo. Hasta yo la he dejado hablando sola un par de veces, y es que cuando se pone en plan chillidos y palabrería compulsiva no hay quién la aguante, lo juro.

—Me refiero a qué, ya sabes, qué se te viene a la cabeza —me explica moviendo las manos, en un intento de hacerme entender mejor. Sin embargo, no capto la idea—. Maldición, te estoy preguntando qué sientes cuándo miras a Momoko, idiota.

—Ah, eso —digo en tono despreocupado, porque la verdad hablar sobre Akatsutsumi no es de mis temas más favoritos o de interés—. Bueno, te dije que siento que tiene buen trasero.

Boomer me mira con una mezcla de incredulidad y fastidio, y se limita a alzar las manos a la altura del pecho mientras niega con la cabeza. Por mi parte, me encojo de hombros y no le doy más vueltas al asunto, ya que, como dije anteriormente, Momoko no está dentro del ranking de las cosas que me importan, podríamos decir que ella solo forma parte del paisaje que mis ojos ven, algo así como la decoración de segunda mano, y que en realidad no habría ningún cambio en mi vida si estuviese o no dentro de aquel mismo paisaje.

Cuando creo que Boomer no volverá a abrir su boca, me arrebata la mitad de mi barra de cereal y después de comer, me mira con una sonrisa ladina.

—Me enteré de que le gustas.

—Ah, ¿y por quién?

—Miyako —reveló en tono confidencial, como si la rubia de la que hablaba pudiese oírnos en medio de la curva de las escaleras—. Es una de sus mejores amigas, y las he oído hablar de ello el otro día cuando fui a su casa. Ellas...

— ¿Qué hacías en su casa, eh, galán? —cuestiono divertido, y le pico la mejilla con ímpetu a la vez que le paso el brazo por los hombros, con toda la intención de hacerle daño—. No le habías hablado de eso a tu hermano mayor, mocoso malcriado.

— ¡Solo estábamos haciendo deberes! —aclara mientras intenta alejarme—. ¡Ya suéltame!

— ¿Deberes? Ya, seguro.

—Yo no voy a la casa de las chicas solo para tirármelas como Butch y tú —dice en tono ofendido—. Soy una persona decente.

—Una persona estúpidamente inocente, querrás decir.

—Como sea —lo veo rodar los ojos, y vuelve a apuntar con disimulo a la chica que tenemos a varios metros. Yo también miro, así que logro verla justo en el momento en el que suelta un suspiro y mira a su alrededor con impaciencia, como si desease encontrarse con alguien—. La cosa es que, al parecer, le gustas un montón desde primer año. Creo que te vio en la entrada el primer día y se enamoró de ti en ese mismo momento, o eso es lo que dijo ella por teléfono. De todas formas, considero que es linda y, no sé, quizás deberías dejar de estar con cualquiera y tomar las cosas en serio alguna vez.

La dirección que está tomando nuestra conversación logra perturbarme, por lo que miro a Boomer con confusión, un tanto ofendido por la manera en la que me habla, como si tuviese cuarenta años y no diecisiete, y como si ya hubiese siendo tiempo de que estirara la pata y vendiera mi alma en santo matrimonio a satanás. Eso me parece horrible, así que intento tomar lo dicho como una broma soltando una risotada y negando con la cabeza de forma divertida, pero Boomer no deja de mirarme con esa cara inusualmente seria. Decido entonces que pasar demasiado tiempo en compañía de la Gotokuji esa le está influenciando de mala manera y que no me gusta nada su nueva amistad con la rubia cara de ángel.

—Bueno, ya, ¿quieres que vaya hablarle o qué?

—Vaya, pensé que nunca sacarías tú la idea.

Con Butch siempre hemos considerado que Boomer es algo así como la oveja negra de la familia, ¿y por qué? Porque es un buen chico. Y eso es lo que piensas hasta que saca su faceta de ser un real grano en el trasero. Lo sé por años de experiencia. Desde la infancia he tenido que soportar sus llantos falsos con tal de conseguir que Butch y yo le diésemos la rebanada más grande de pastel, de sus gritos de haré-como-si-me-estuviesen-matando cada que Butch intentaba la inocente tarea de probar una de sus llaves de lucha libre con él, y de sus ojitos y sonrisitas de cachorro recién nacido cuando alguien más estaba viendo la televisión y él quería ver esas caricaturas antiguas que nunca parecía superar. En resumen, sino cedías ante los caprichos del menor de mi familia, estabas destinado a la tortura en plan Boomer Him, que consistía básicamente en jugar de manera cruel con tu mente.

Me meto las manos a los bolsillos y bajo los restantes escalones con paso lento, casi arrastrando los pies, y reparo en que, por alguna razón que no entiendo y que no me molesto tampoco en entender, Momoko sigue en el mismo lugar, estirando el cuello de vez en cuando y mirando hacia los lados. En una de esas miradas, sus ojos dan con los míos, que cada vez estoy más cerca de ella, y aparta la mirada tan rápido que me hace pensar dos veces si realmente nuestros ojos hicieron conexión. De todas maneras, le resto importancia a eso y para cuando llego a su lado, apoyo la espalda en la misma pared y me cruzo de brazos, mirándola hacia abajo debido a que es más pequeña.

— ¿Qué hay, Akatsutsumi? ¿En busca de tu nueva caza de chicos fallida?

— ¿Qué quieres, Him? —me espeta irritada, y decido ignorar el chasquido de lengua bastante insolente que me soltó.

—Nada, solo venía hablarte —respondo con calma, siguiendo el movimiento que hacen sus labios cuando tuerce la boca—. ¿Dónde están tus dos amiguitas inseparables?

—No sé, ¿dónde están tus dos hermanitos con síndrome de goma de mascar?

Tan molesta.

Mientras la veo fruncir cada vez más las cejas, me pongo a pensar cómo llegué a conocer a esta tipa rara, y lo recuerdo entonces como si fuese ayer, cuando en realidad fue hace casi tres años. Desde primer año, y ahora en tercero, siempre hemos estado en clases separadas. En su clase están sus amigas, y en la mía, mis hermanos. Una fuerza mística o los aliens se las arreglaron para juntar de alguna forma a sus amigas con mis hermanos, quizás no de manera romántica —¿aún?—, pero sí de una forma amistosa/fastidiosa. Digo eso porque Boomer y Miyako eran los únicos que podrían considerarse amigos, ya que Butch solo se la pasaba persiguiendo a Kaoru con todas las intenciones de meter las manos en lugares en los que se ganaría un buen puñetazo de parte de ella con tan solo intentarlo. De todos modos, hubo algo ahí que hizo que yo también tuviera un tipo de conexión extraña con Momoko Akatsutsumi, ambos en medio de un pasillo como en estos mismos momentos, con ella pidiéndome ayuda para cargar una gran montaña de libros que le habían pedido llevar y que parecía apenas poder sostener, y conmigo pasando de largo porque Berserk, la tipeja que en esos momentos era lo más alto en la categoría de carnes sabrosas, estaba a pocos metros de mí.

—En serio, ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer, Brick?

La observo detenidamente durante un rato, pasando mi mirada desde el flequillo anaranjado, el par de ojos rosas que me miran a su vez con hastío, la boca con labios algo carnosos y un tanto entumecidos por el frío de la mañana hasta detenerme en la bufanda marrón que rodea el esbelto cuello y que me impide seguir mirando más abajo, allí donde otra prenda se niega a dejarme cotillear. Aunque curiosear en los pechos de Momoko no me suponía una misión de vida o muerte, así que no me lamento tanto por no poder ver.

Cuando desisto de la idea de mirar su pecho, pienso en qué maldito mentiroso que es Boomer, diciendo que le gusto a esta zopenca y yo de idiota que vengo a confirmarlo solo porque él estaba jodiendo. Tengo confianza en mí mismo —quizás no excesivamente como Butch—, pero sé cuando no le intereso a alguna chica, sobretodo cuando ella me mira con esa cara de estar comiendo algo muy amargo. En pocas palabras, estaba haciendo el tonto, y hacer el tonto me molesta porque, ya saben, no lo soy.

—Vale, pequeña insufrible, te dejo para que sigas con tu soledad y momentos raros.

Cuando paso por su lado, le doy en la cara con mi mano, no con mucha fuerza, pero sí con ánimos de fastidiarla aún más. Ella aparta mi mano con un bufido de por medio, y me suelta un par de palabras que es posible que considere hirientes y que en realidad no tienen nada de eso, pero le permito que se sienta superior solo por lástima. Cuando ya voy a un par de metros de distancia, es la fuerza del mal la que me hace voltearme para mirarla con todo el propósito de sacarle la lengua, pero mi lengua se atora en mi boca antes de que pueda dar con mi plan carente de maldad.

Momoko se lleva una mano a la mejilla, ahí donde mi propia mano tocó, y me asombro demasiado porque juro, pero en serio juro, que nunca antes había visto a alguien ponerse tan colorada como lo estaba ella.

— ¡Brick, ¿qué haces?!

El auricular rebota en mi oreja, haciéndome dar un sobresalto, y miro enfurecido a Butch, que no sé hace cuánto tiempo está dentro de mi habitación, pero sí que sé que no quiero que esté en ella si se va a dedicar a fastidiarme la existencia, tal y como lo veo en su cara.

— ¿Es tan difícil llamar mi atención de manera normal? —cuestiono irritado, y me quito los auriculares grandes para dejarlos sobre la cama.

—No te pongas delicado —reprocha, obligándome a hacerme a un lado y echándose sobre mi cama—. Estoy un poco aburrido.

Llevo diecisiete años siendo hermano de Butch Him, o sea, desde que di mi primer respiro hasta estos mismos momentos, cuando lo veo poner una cara que para nada parece de aburrimiento. Como su repentino cambio de expresión me desconcierta, le permito estar a mi lado en vez de sacarlo a patadas como lo hago siempre, y espero pacientemente a que sea él el que comience a hablar, pero pasan los minutos y continuo mirando como su cara cada vez más se llena de frustración. Sé entonces que es posible que no sepa cómo comenzar a decir sea lo que sea que quiera decirme.

—Ya, ¿qué tienes, tarado?

—Umh, bueno... —duda un poco mientras me roba la almohada para ponerla detrás de su cabeza—. No se te vayan a subir los humos a la cabeza por esto, pero creo que necesito un consejo.

Lo único que puedo pensar tras esas palabras es un: ¡Vaya! Porque, si hay alguien a quién conozco a la perfección, esos en definitiva serían Butch y Boomer, por lo que, el que me suelte esas palabras y que haya sido él mismo el que llegó solito a mí, logra impresionarme. Debo admitir que no creí que alguna vez su orgullo le permitiese pedirle ayuda a alguien además de sí mismo, pero hombre, me siento incluso algo halagado. Y para no arruinar la oportunidad de actuar como hermano mayor respetable y confiable, alzo las cejas en su dirección, indicándole que continúe.

—Creí que tenía más experiencia en esto, ¡pero joder, de verdad que me saca de quicio! —comienza diciendo, y no necesito nombres para saber de quién habla: Kaoru Matsubara, la única que, al parecer, ha logrado mantener vivo el interés de mi hermano por más de siete días seguidos, lo que se considera un récord—. No la entiendo, algunas veces me hace pensar que por fin he dado un paso, y en seguida me mira con esa cara de, no sé, de repudio, y me hace darme cuenta que ni siquiera he comenzado el camino. ¡Agh, en serio me encabrona! Es una maldita, haciéndose de rogar todo el tiempo, ¡no sabe cuántas chicas estarían llorando para verme intentar algo con ellas! Si te soy sincero, creo que la odio.

No puedo evitar recordar las palabras de Boomer tratándome como un anciano come papillas que se pasó toda su vida de mujer en mujer sin encontrar a nadie que le satisficiera y que solo las utilizaba para jugar, y lamentablemente, me comienzo a sentir como uno. Pero, ¡por Dios!, solo tengo diecisiete años, tengo una vida por delante, maldita sea. Aunque claro, ese no es el motivo por el que de la nada me haya comenzado a sentir como un cuarentón; el motivo es que puedo verlo tan claro en Butch, tan claro como el agua, que comprendo que no estaba hablando de odio. Soy muy bueno sumando, y sumar a Butch con un interés extrañamente largo en una chica, con esa frustración que nunca antes le había visto y la mirada poco común en sus ojos, me dice todo lo que necesito saber.

—Estás colado por ella, ¿no?

Se queda en silencio por un rato, silencio en el que me da la espalda y suelta un resoplido.

— ¿Cómo se atreve a hacerme esto?

Eso es un sí.

—Bueno, olvídalo, ¿qué hay de ti?

— ¿Ah?

La pregunta me desconcierta, puesto que no entiendo por qué ahora su interés en saber sobre mi vida amorosa debido a que nunca se ha interesado por eso. De todas formas, que me pregunte sobre eso me molesta, así que levanto mi mano y le doy de pleno en la cara con ella, y a manotazos consigo que se vaya de mi habitación entre protestas y golpes. Cuando vuelvo para recostarme en mi cama, descubro que sigo enojado y no sé por qué hasta que siento esa fea sensación, la sensación de la envidia. ¿Envidia de qué? Bueno, pues que soy el hermano mayor, o sea, el venerado, el consejero, la imagen de esta disfuncional familia y más, por lo que resulta ofensivo de cierta forma que estos dos tarados tengan una vida amorosa por decirle así.

Saboreo las palabras en mi boca, confundido.

No, no es como si Boomer y Butch tuviesen una en toda sus reglas, porque Boomer solo va por el camino del amigo con tendencias a hablar de más de Miyako mientras le brillan los ojos como tal perro enamorado, y Butch solo se la pasa detrás de Kaoru, que en realidad no le da ni bola, pero todos sabemos que algún día lo hará. Pero a pesar de todo eso, ambos van en camino a tener una. Y yo nada, nada de nada. Y eso no está bien, no lo está. Sin embargo, no es como si no la tuviera porque ninguna chica desee estar conmigo, es todo lo contrario. Supongo que el problema soy yo, que tiendo a aburrirme de ellas al par de semanas y a desecharlas en cuanto adivino cuáles serán sus próximas palabras, cuando todas comienzan tomándose la suficiente confianza como para llamarme _cariño_ , y hombre, yo no soy el _cariño_ de nadie.

Y aunque no soy nada de nadie, decido que lo seré por un tiempo solo porque mi orgullo de superar a los demás en cualquier cosa me gana.

—Nunca conseguirás la atención de nadie con ese feo lazo que llevas, Akatsutsumi.

Momoko se sobresalta cuando me escucha susurrarle en el oído, y no puedo hacer nada más que reír al ver como infla sus mejillas y me da un leve empujón en el pecho. Detrás de ella, el chico con el que había estado hablando en medio de la fila de la cafetería, me mira tragando saliva debido a que le lanzo una mirada de vete-ahora-mismo, y tal y como le intento decir, observa a Momoko regañándome por el susto provocado y se da media vuelta. Para cuando mis labios se vuelven en una sonrisa de satisfacción, Momoko aparece dentro de mi campo de visión y apunta con su dedo hacia el final de la fila.

— ¡Vete a hacer la fila, sinvergüenza!

—Pagaré tu silencio comprándote el almuerzo, ¿de acuerdo? —sugiero en tono animado. Después de unos segundos, entiendo que no va a ceder por lo que decido aumentar la oferta—. Y un postre a tu elección. Sabes que no puedes negarte.

He dado en su punto débil, lo sé cuando sus mejillas se colorean de rosado y murmura un e _stá bien_ casi inaudible para el ruido que hay dentro de la cafetería. Después de un par de minutos, en los que salvé para ella una tarta de fresa que observó con el rostro iluminado y que estuvo apunto de ser robada por una chica de segundo, ambos caminamos por entre las mesas cuadradas, ella delante de mí con su bandeja de comida en las manos, unas manos que lucían graciosas al ser lo único en su cuerpo que temblaba.

—Hace un rato que pasamos la mesa donde están tus hermanos, Brick —indicó sin pararse a mirarme, dejando su bandeja sobre una mesa vacía que se encontraba casi en un rincón y separada del resto.

—Sentí que hoy estaría bien hacerte compañía.

No dice nada acerca de mi respuesta, así que me mira con cara de resignación y se limita a asentir con la cabeza mientras se lleva la primera cucharada de curry a la boca. A su lado, se encuentra una mesa llena de tipos raros jugando con un mazo de cartas igual de raras y hablando en susurros entre sí. Concuerdo conmigo mismo en que ellos son extraños, y aunque Momoko también lo es a su manera, reparo en lo inusual que es que se haya venido a sentar tan alejada de los demás, siendo que por lo general logro ubicar a su persona en las mesas del centro, en compañía de Kaoru y Miyako o algún grupo de gente sin importancia.

—Pensándolo bien, ¿dónde están tus amigas?

—Miyako tuvo una emergencia en el club de dibujo —explicó luego de tomar un sorbo de agua—, y Kaoru se lastimó el tobillo en gimnasia así que ahora está en la enfermería.

— ¿Y por eso te sientas en este lado?

—Aquí se está tranquilo. Supongo que me gusta tomar un respiro de las idioteces de los demás.

—El tipo de la otra mesa está comparando mocos con su amigo, Momoko.

Mientras escucho su vaga respuesta diciendo que no le interesa, la veo dejar de lado la comida no terminada y avanzar ansiosa hacia la tarta que ha estado mirando impaciente desde hace un rato, arremangando las mangas de la franela que lleva puesta de paso. Este día no lleva una bufanda alrededor del cuello, y debido a que el clima es más caluroso a comparación del día anterior, la ropa que lleva sí que me permite curiosear como se me dé la gana, y lo hago. Al rato, decido que tiene suerte. No son ni muy grandes ni muy pequeñas, quizás podría ser considerada medianas. En mi experta opinión de espectador de pechos reales, podría decirse que se salvó por poco de ser considerada una tabla de planchar o algo así, y es que a mí no me van mucho las planas, por lo que, mientras pienso en que mi futura relación amorosa no puede ser una, es cuando veo un tomate muy rojo a mi lado.

Un trozo de tarta de fresa cae sobre la mesa, y la boca tontamente abierta de Momoko me hace darme cuenta que me quedé metido de pleno en mi cabezota sin apartar mi vista de su pecho, eso y que su cara está tan roja que en vez de pensar una excusa, alzo mi mano para limpiarle los restos de crema de los labios.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto divertido ante la reacción inmediata.

Me doy cuenta entonces que la crema con el toque de sus labios sabe jodidamente bien.

* * *

 **ahr, hola :v**

Bueno, supongo que empezaré diciendo que juro, pero juro, que esto inició siendo un one-shot y a mitad dije: vale, será un two-shot, y ahora mientras escribo esto estoy considerando la idea y llegué a la conclusión de que será un three-shot, o eso creo alv. La cosa es que me entraron ganas de escribir sobre Blossick xq hace un tiempo que no escribía de ellos y no sé, ya venía siendo hora de variar (?)


End file.
